


The Dark Side of the Moon

by DarkMusings (TimelessStories)



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Domination, F/F, Fetish, Hardcore, Humiliation, Kink, Oneshot collection, Oral Sex, Petplay, Punishment, Rough Sex, S&M, Soft BDSM, Submission, Toys, Training, Waterbondage, Waxplay, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 17,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessStories/pseuds/DarkMusings
Summary: One shot smut collection
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jo Haseul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, Jeon Heejin/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Jo Haseul/Viian Wong | ViVi, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Hyunjin, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Kudos: 22





	1. Water (Yves/Jinsoul)

**Author's Note:**

> One shot smut collection

The water is cold against her skin, the ropes tight, forcing her arms behind her back. Yves stands looming over her. Smirking as she unscrews the shower head and replaces it with a special pressure attachment. Jinsoul's eyes dart from the woman to the attachment. "What will you do?" She asks voice meek, trying to nudge herself up but slipping back due to the porcelain bathtub's slippery nature. Yves sprays some of the now more focused water ray on Jinsoul's face. Smile broadening as the girl struggles to move away. When the water is moved down to her body, away from her face she gasps for air, water spilling out from her mouth. Yves tilts her head to the side and sprays the subdued girl's face again when she is meet with silence. 

"Oh my sweet, dumb Jinsoul. what to do with you" Yves muses. She puts the tool down for a moment to fetch a large latex bag on a hook which she hangs from the shower curtain. A thin tube of latex leads the way to a inflatable butt plug which Yves holds in her hand rubbing lube on the toy. She lets go and lets it fall to Jinsoul's body for a moment as she takes out a glass bottle and empties its contents into the bag. Grabbing it from the bottom she shakes it and sends a wink in Jinsoul's direction. Taking up the butt plug again her hand trailing down the latex tube, fingers fiddling with the valve for a moment until she leans down and nudges Jinsoul's legs apart. "This will teach you some manners" Yves says as she starts to ease the toy into the girl.

Jinsoul gasps, the rubber toy cold and slippery against her clenched sphincter. Yves keeps her pressure steady until Jinsoul's sphincter gives way, and allows the toy to enter. Making sure the butt plug valve is closed Yves pumps it twice, then twice again, then thrice more for good measure. Jinsoul's eyes are clenched shut, legs tries to close but Yves is quick in slapping the defying thighs to keep them spread. "There is 2 liters of water and concentrated rubbing alcohol waiting to burn your insides clean" Jinsoul struggles harder, eyes opening to beg. Yves takes out another one of her favorite tools clothespins. Places them on the sides of Jinsoul's tongue and another pair on her nipples. Yves never get tired of those beautiful eyebrows furrowing together as the girl succumbs to the pain.

Of course Yves doesn't settle for just one on each nipple, but instead covers each breast in about a dozen each. Clothes pins going down Jinsoul's abdomen and legs, even on the skin between her toes. Yves never goes easy on her. The valve on the latex tube and the enema mix starts flowing into her. The latex flexing as water flows through it in a rapid pace. It starts to burn both from the alcohol and the heat of the liquid. Her stomach expands and her cries grow louder in volume as it fills her without mercy. Yves takes up the shower attachment again and sprays Jinsoul's face. Laughing as Jinsoul chokes on the water unable to close her mouth. "My precious, dumb, slut" Yves sing songs focusing the water on the clothes pins one by one. They move back but doesn't snap off, not completely anyways. Jinsoul looks up at the bag hanging above her head and dread fills her when she sees that barely a quarter of the bag has been emptied.

Yves sprays Jinsoul's face again. The long black locks of wet hair clinging to the bathtub. Yves fingers move to the enema bags valve, opening it some more. Jinsoul feels the water fill her with even more speed and she isn't sure if crying even would do anything at this point. But she does, tears rolling down her cheeks as her abdomen fills with burning liquid that doesn't seem to have an end.

Yves rubs a Hitachi wand on Jinsoul's clit. Watching as the softly crying girl twitches as the vibrations smudges the line of the pain and mixes the overwhelming pleasure. "Always such a ready slut for me" Jinsoul nods her head. Her struggles dying down down. "Keep thanking me, if you do well enough, maybe I'll let you cum" Jinsoul doesn't hesitate to the sound of that. Muffled "Thank you miss Yves" put on repeat. It moves up in pitch as Yves opens the enema valve fully and the last liquid rushes into the restrained girl. They however come to a halt and is released with pleas when Yves starts to wiggle the clothes pins back and fourth until they fall of one by one.

"Did I say you could fucking stop?" Yves eyes are cold and her touch even colder. Hands delivering stinging slaps to Jinsoul's cheeks. More tears follow but she picks up on thanking her mistress again. Yves removes the latex tubing from the butt plug and lets it hang by the bathtub edge. She starts delivering punches to the expanded, water filled stomach. Jinsoul groans but her loop of "Thank you miss Yves" remains steady. Satisfied Yves starts rubbing Jinsoul with the Hitachi wand again. Jinsoul's legs twitch and her head move from side to side as she fights back the orgasm that nears. "Not yet, enema first. Orgasm second" Yves says but the vibrations is kicked up and Jinsoul feels her eyes roll back into her skull and her body stiffening. Yves pulls at the butt plug and eases it out. Watching as Jinsoul's sphincter stretches around the inflated rubber. The liquid leaks and Jinsoul's eyes meet Yves. The restrained girl sluggishly move to sit up but end up sliding back again.

Yves hoisters her up and helps her move to the toilet where she is sat down. The clothes pins on her tongue removed when she is seated. "Let go now" Yves encourages. Jinsoul does, the enema squirting out of her with such force she can almost feel her butt lifting from the toilet seat. She heaves a relived sigh body slowly tilting forwards until she is meet with Yves stomach. "Thank you mistress Yves" she says. Yves runs her hands though the dark wet hair, pulling the girl up from the seat and leading her to lie over the edge of the bathtub.

The Hitachi wand returns and this time Jinsoul feels a blunt object poke between her legs. She moves her hips to meet the toy. Yves hands guiding it into her before they settle on Jinsoul's hips. "Thrust back on it" she commands and Jinsoul obeys. The pleasure building quickly as the vibrations on her clit swirl with the feeling of Yves filling her. Greedy hips moving to devour Yves fake phallus with each thrust. "Please fill me Mistress" Jinsoul moans, her thrusting picking up in speed. Yves starts moving with her. The toy hitting everywhere Jinsoul wants and needs. "Mistress please" she moans feeling her orgasm nearing. Yves picks up the pace. Thrusting faster and harder, the hand that was previously on Jinsoul's hip now fingering the girls anus. Yves squeezes the pump allowing the fake cum to fill the girl and Jinsoul stiffens at the feeling of her orgasm mixing with the sensation of being filled. The thick gel like liquid acting as fake sperm. Yves pulls out the gel dripping with it. But Yves places the tip of the toy against Jinsoul's anus, pushing it in. Jinsoul squirms, her post orgasmic state barely awake enough to voice protests as the toy fills her with the gel substance even back there.

Jinsoul's arms are untied and guided to her sides and Yves helps Jinsoul up. Dildo still firmly in the girls anus. Yves pushes Jinsoul against one of the bathroom walls and fucks her some more. Squeezing the pump again for good measure as the gel fills Jinsoul more. "Mistress-fuck. S-Yves. M-my god." she moans. When Yves pulls out Jinsoul goes limp, falling to her knees, she gasps for air as if she had just ran a marathon. Jinsoul steadies herself by leaning her arms against the tiled floor. The gel oozing out of her holes, down her thighs and onto the floor. Yves nudges her chin, her head moving to look at her mistress eyes. Yves smiles at her, that tender, sweet, loving smile Jinsoul dies for. "Good girl" Yves coos, stroking the wet hair and placing a kiss on Jinsoul's lips in reward. "My little punishment slut" Jinsoul beams a smile at the praise and affection. Her beloved mistress that loves and punishes her senseless. Just how she likes it.


	2. Butt sluts (Haseul/Yves/Jungeun)

They enter their shared apartment and sink to their knees. Waiting for Haseul to allow them inside. It doesn't take long before her bedroom door creaks open and Haseul steps out. She beckons both Sooyoung and Jungeun over, snapping her fingers and pointing to the living room floor. They both scurry over on their hands and knees. "Have my girls been good?" Haseul asks, running a hand through her short hair. They both nod. Eager eyes looking at her. "Turn around and pull down your pants and underwear" Haseul instructs. They do, showing off their stuffed butts. And Haseul's hand writing on their skin right above their anal opening. Butt Slut and Whore marked in big broad red sharpie. Haseul strokes their exposed butts, smiling at her markings. Her eyes move to the glass plug in each girl. It's big, Four beads stacked on each other increasing in size. Haseul slaps their butt cheeks, enjoying the sight of the skin reddening. And the music that is their needy moans. "Kneel, sluts" Haseul speaks and Jungeun and Sooyoung immediately does. Hands crossed behind their backs and knees spread. Haseul moves behind them, fetching their cold thick steel collars and cuffs which she locks in place. Sooyoung and Jungeun is ordered to discard their clothes and they do. Haseul has her Sharpie in one hand and a bamboo cane in the other. She starts by marking Sooyoung, drawing arrows to her ass that leads to the text fuck hole Jungeun gets a matching text. They each receive a firm hit on their lower backs. "Thank you goddess" they both say, hissing at the pain. Haseul smiles, running the cane up and down their backs and butts. Before delivering a couple hits to their butts and thighs. They make sure to thank her again. Haseul grabs onto the base of Jungeun's butt plug, removing it slowly while caning the girls legs. "On all fours" Haseul commands and Jungeun obeys. Haseul moves on to Sooyoung, removing the toy in the same fashion only this time it's the soles of her feet that is beaten. Sooyoung too gets into position upon command.

Haseul attaches electrodes to their bodies, making sure to get their sensitive spots. Inner thighs, breasts, calves and biceps. Sooyoung and Jungeun stays still, only moving to grant Haseul better access. Sooyoung feels the hot metal against her skin and moves away. Haseul is quick in reprimanding her. Grabbing a fist full of her hair and pulling her back. "Stay" she says, voice low and menacing as she returns to pushing the butt plug in. Once it is in snugly after some steady pressure and patience Haseul lets go of her hair, Sooyoung's head falling forward. Haseul takes out a thin metal rod and eases it into Sooyoung's urethra. The metal feeling strange in her. Haseul puts on the power box and watches as Sooyoung struggles to stay put but moves away, thrusting her hips to relieve her of the pain.

Haseul turns of the electricity and drags Sooyoung by the hair to the bedroom. The power box connected to the toys inside of the girl dragging behind her. She is strapped down so her butt is on display. A beaded dildo replaces the steel one and this dildo is long and thick. As long as an arm but Haseul manages to get it in. taping it in place and then exits the room to focus on Jungeun.

The girl hasn’t moved her body eager to accept what Haseul gives. Haseul takes her favorite bull whip. "Count out loud and thank me" Jungeun nods her head "yes goddess" she says bracing herself. It comes down fast and hard. Jungeun flinches but follows the order. "One, goddess, thank you" by the time Jungeun reached 35 her entire backside is red and covered with welts. "Turn around" Jungeun does, eyes on the floor not to upset her. Haseul puts the whip under Jungeun's chin and nudges it up."Open" Jungeun opens her mouth. The elders fingers slip in and down her throat. "Sing" Haseul demands and Jungeun does, trying her best to sing while the fingers move deeper down her throat. The fingers retreat. A proud smile decorates Haseul's face. "My good girl" she coos.

Sooyoung can't think of anything.but the pain the thick last bead stretching her. Every time She clenches her cheeks she regrets it as pain jolt up her spine. She doesnt notice Haseul entering until the girl had her hand on her butt. The woman massages Sooyoung's cheeks in circles and spanks her. Ignoring the groans and whines that follow. "Thank you, goddess" Yves says between breaths when Haseul stops and instead focused on getting the butt plug out. Haseul takes her sweet time, enjoying the sight of Sooyoung's sphincter stretching around each of the beads. "Forgive me, goddess" Sooyoung speaks awaiting what Haseul will do next. Haseul unlocks Sooyoung and orders her to her knees again. Sooyoung obeys, body sore from the previous toy used. 

Sooyoung joins Jungeun again. On her hands and knees she feels the toys and electrodes being removed. Haseul is wearing her favorite strap on. One with a well defined head and spiked shaft. Haseul lubes up the toy between her legs with one hand while stroking Jungeun's folds with the other. Sooyoung is ordered to lick and suck the youngers nipples. So she lays down face up, placing her head below Jungeun's chest. Haseul nudges the girl down until she makes contact with the girl beneath her that opens her mouth and starts to devour her breasts. Haseul sink into Jungeun. Slowly at first then picking up in pace. Her body goes crazy as her sphincter stretches around the textured toy. It doesn't take long until she begs for orgasm. Haseul digs her nails into Jungeun's back and spanks her ass. "Please goddess, may I cum?" Haseul ignores her, orders Sooyoung to start biting the girls nipples and Jungeun scream fills the room. "Goddess!" she exclaims pressing her thighs together when she feels the gooey fake cum enter her and the substance fucked deeper inside of her. "Goddess, please let me cum" Haseul fucks her ass harder and faster Jungeun's sphincter feeling like its breaking apart as the spikes rub against her. "Cum for me" Haseul roars and Jungeun does, body convulsing as Haseul pulls out of her. 

Sooyoung is moved up and this time its Jungeun who is made to devour her nipples. Haseul slides into Sooyoung who arches her back and fights every cell of her body not to thrust back. The well defined head of the toy probing her already sore and abused anal joined by the spiked shaft has Sooyoung mewling and whining the second it fills her. Haseul doesn't waste any time as she fills her with the gooey substance, slapping Sooyoung's folds as she fucks her anal hard and deep. "Goddess, fu-" Sooyoung feels her muscles growing heavy, Jungeun keeps her propped up. Sooyoung reaches behind her, hands searching for proof of Haseul. The woman laces her fingers with the her girl. The fucking keeping its's steady pace while slapping Sooyoung all over, her thighs, butt, back and core. The second fake cum load fills her and Sooyoung feels her orgasm mere seconds away. "Goddess, please goddess" she begs arms giving way, face resting against Jungeun's stomach. "Please let me cum" Haseul hears her and grants her wish. "Cum for me" she hisses and Sooyoung does. Haseul pulls out not forgetting to keep hitting Sooyoung's pussy and thighs through out the orgasm.

She takes in the beautiful sight in front of her. Both her eager girls sweaty, marked, fake cum leaking from their abused holes. Their chests rising and falling rapidly. "Thank you goddess" they both say as they catch their breaths. Sooyoung and Jungeun's fingers lace together and gives each other a knowing glance. They'd get back at her next time.


	3. Pup (Gowon/Olivia Hye)

The floor is cold against Hyejoo's knees. Her legs falling asleep as she awaits her owners return. The wide band of leather decorated with a small bell, ringing with each moment. The chain thick and heavy padlocked into the same D-ring the bell is hanging from. Hyejoo's hands padlocked into comfortable bondage mittens, leaving her all the more helpless. A pair of gray and white Electric dog ears secured on her head and a matching tail locked inside of her butt. Just like Chaewon likes her. 

Hyejoo's electric dog ears peak up when she heard the sound of the basement door being unlocked. Chain rustling and the heavy and rusty door creak open then shut closed with a thud. Hyejoo gets up on her hands and knees, moving about like a restless dog ready to greet their owner. Chaewon strokes her hair and back, eyes feasting on the sight of her Hyejoo. The girl in question moves her hips from side to side, causing the tail to swing with her. A sight Chaewon loves. "Did my Hyejoo miss me?" she asks. Hyejoo barks in response. Excited for attention. Chaewon sits down on her throne her pet following her, Chaewon moves her skirt up to showcase the strap on. Hyejoo paws at her owners leg, eyes pleading. Mewling and whining at the sight. "Go on, take it" Hyejoo opens her mouth, taking first the head of the dildo then gradually moving down the shaft. Her eyes on Chaewon's. The blonde strokes Hyejoo's hair and moans, the sight of the girl sucking her off sending throbbing down to her center. "Good, girl" she encourages. "Take it deeper" she demands. Hyejoo closes her eyes for a moment as she pushes herself to take it deeper. Chaewon can see the dildo moving in the youngers throat. Tears roll down Hyejoo's cheeks but her eyes are determined. They return to look at the girl above her. Ignoring the feeling of throwing up as the toy keeps hitting her uvula. Chaewon's hands lace with Hyejoo's dark locks, pulling her off. Hyejoo starts barking this time less excited more determined. The sound darker and crisper. "Down girl" Hyejoo listens, her ears laying down against her head as she gets down on her hands and knees. "Fetch me my flogger" Hyejoo's ears perk up again, moving over to the wall of tools. Grabbing the flogger by her teeth she pulls it off the shelf and carries it in her mouth over to the throne. 

Chaewon hold out her hand and Hyejoo places the flogger in the hand gently. Chaewon pats her cheek satisfied. “Turn around” She says and the girl obliges Arching her back and leaning down to expose her butt and sex. The first hit lands over Hyejoo's back, stinging but quickly fading into a comforting kind of burn. The hits keep coming at a faster pace. “Thank me Hyejoo” she says amused, noticing Hyejoo's dog ears shifting between perking up and laying down. “Thank you, your majesty” Hyejoo says ears perking up. Chaewon delivers one last firm strike and Hyejoo lets out a howl of pain. Chaewon removes her panties, throwing them to Hyejoo who pick them up by using he mouth and placing them to one wall. "Come girl" she says Hyejoo does, sitting on her knees awaiting the command. "Eat me" Hyejoo springs forward burying her face between the girls legs. Licking and sucking the clit and the folds, mittens pawning Chaewon's thighs. The older wraps her legs around her head, and lases her fingers into her hair. Rolling her hips against Hyejoo's tongue that consumes her like a starved wolf. Chaewon squeezes Hyejoon's head firm, the girl struggles to breath trying to pull away as her oxygen runs out. When the older breathes out the legs fall to the floor and Hyejoo can breathe again. "Always such a good pup" Chaewon muses. "Thank you, your majesty"


	4. Disappointment (Jinsoul/Hyunjin)

Hyunjin melts into the touch, like ice on a hot summer day. Like snow at the start of spring. Like Hyunjin melts for Jinsoul.

Hyunjin is ordered to crawl on her hands and knees, a gray cat tail secured and a pair of dog ears on a hairband on top of her head. Simple but beautiful. The younger swaying her hips causing the tail to follow as she moved around the room. Jinsoul played with her, using a fake mouse attached by string to a stick. As Jinsoul teases her with the toy Hyunjin leaps after it. Attacking the toy with both her hands and mouth. Hyunjin was beautiful, perfectly shaped ass and thighs. Her smooth abs and perky breasts always ready for Jinsoul. 

The older notices a couple missing ingredients for dinner so she heads out with the promise to return quickly. Hyunjin give her a cute and excited aeong. Jinsoul takes her time in fact it takes her an whole hour to return and when she does Hyunjin is nowhere to be seen. The living room now vacant. Jinsoul moves further in, the grocery bags hanging from her wrists and a black velvet gift box clutched tightly in her right hand. It's silent save for a couple of soft whiny Aeongs coming from the playroom. Jinsoul nudges the door open and peaks her head through. The black velvet box slipping to the floor the contents falling out. "Hyunjin!" Jinsoul scolds. Enraged by the sight of her submissive riding the syberian on her own accord covering the machine in her juices. Hyunjins eyes shoot open, she scurries of and falls to her knees, pleading with her eyes for Jinsoul to forgive her, through they are glazed over from her previous orgasm(s). Jinsoul opens the door wider and Hyunjin spots the pretty black collar with silver decoration fallen to the floor. the guilt increases and Hyunjin feels tears burn in her eyes. She crawls over to attach herself to Jinsouls legs but Jinsoul steps back, hurt and disappointed. "Down" she orders and Hyunjin moves so her body is pressed to the floor. "..I need to unpack" Jinsoul mutters to herself a deep frown evident on her face. She turns around to exit the room but looks over her shoulder and sees that Hyunjin is about to rise and follow her. "Stay" she simply says. It's not angry or harsh but its a command. Hyunjin buries her face into her hands, remaining lying on the floor. Jinsoul bends down to pick up the box she had prepared on her way home from work and stuffs the collar into the box before throwing it into the playroom. the box landing with a loud thud on the floor a couple feet from Hyunjin. The girl flinches but remains still, moving her head to look at it. The discarded collar is beautiful. A hand made piece with a silver lock and details. 

The anger had faded but was replaced with sadness. Jinsoul knew she wasn't the smartest person in the world but was she really that stupid that she would collar a girl that would break rules fuck herself after Jinsoul is away for one hour extra. Jinsoul might as well start looking for someone new. "FUCK!" The anger returning, her throat burns as she screams but it feels good, her shoulders less tense. She slumps down in the couch. "Kim Hyunjin, come out" she says and Hyunjin hesitantly makes her way over. She can hear that Jinsoul is still angry. "Take it off" Jinsoul doesn't spare her a glance. Hyunjin hesitates "...Godess...I-" Jinsoul turns her head to stare into Hyunjins distressed eyes. "Take it off and get out" Jinsoul clearifies. Hyunjin starts crying, she doesn't move forward like she normally would. Too scared that Jinsoul hates her. No matter how much she wipes her tears new ones keep reappearing. "I'm so sorry, please forgive me" Hyunjin begs. Anything, she'd do anything. Jinsoul just stares at her, her eyes nowhere near as playful and kind as the usually are. Jinsoul moves her hand, places it on top of Hyunjins head and rips the headband from her hair. "GET OUT!" Jinsoul roars but Hyunjin remains on her knees. If this is how they part ways, it would be the end of her. Jinsoul slams the headband down in front of Hyunjin. "...I was about to collar you today" Jinsoul says, it's barely above a whisper but it feels loud in the quiet room. She chuckles to herself for being so stupid. Hyunjin looks up at Jinsoul again the guilt and sadness bubbling up inside of her again. "Can you believe that?" Jinsoul feels hot tears burn against her cheeks. "I was about to mark you as mine" The tears doesn't stop despite Jinsoul biting back as hard as she can. Hyunjin sinks, her head dropping as her heart tumbles down to the ground. She presses her forehead against the floor. She can't bear to see Jinsouls angry and disappointed expression any longer. Hyunjin covers her ears with the palms of her hands. It's everything she ever wanted and dreamed of. Jinsoul finally collaring her. If she wasn't so needy and stupid all of the time, if only she didn't have to hurt all those she loved the most. Hyunjins shoulders start to shake as she sobs, staying firm in her kneeling position. "Goddess, I know I'll never be good enough, but please forgive me this once..." She mutters between sobs. Hyunjin isn't sure if it's even comprehensible. Stammering and crying as she speaks. Especially since Jinsoul remains quiet. 

Hyunjin looks up after her sobs subsides, Jinsoul is hiding her face in her hands. Tears still running down her cheeks. She doesn't make any sound but it hurts more. She's in obvious pain, arms and shoulders shaking. Hyunjin dares move forwards, pressing her face against Jinsouls jeans clad legs. The older doesn't move way so Hyunjin dares push even further. Placing her hands around Jinsouls wrists. "...Goddess" she says. "I can't leave like this, I can't leave knowing the last thing I've done is hurt you" Jinsoul lowers her hands to her lap. There's no anger just tears. "I trusted you, I thought so much better of you, Kim Hyunjin" There's no sugar coating in that statement. It hurts to hear but it's the truth and Hyunjin knows she deserves to hear it. 

Jinsoul places her tear drenched hands around on Hyunjins equally wet cheeks. "I wish I could just hate you" She says. Hyunjin feels her heart sink and rise simultaneously. There's hope left she can tell. "Goddess, please punish me" Hyunjin tries. Jinsouls face remains static. 

They eat dinner in silence. Hyunjin doesn't even laugh as Jinsouls eyes bulge out of their sockets when she opens her mouth wide to take in a bigger forkful of the food. When they finish Hyunjin does the dishes it feels different. she usually does the dishes but Jinsoul usually stays by her side to accompany her. Now Jinsoul stand up and moves to the bedroom. She throws out a pillow and a blanket before locking the door. Hyunjins shoulders slump down. Her eyes glued on the discarded head band on the living room floor. She finishes doing the dishes but doesn't gather the pillow and blanket. Instead she kneels in front of the bedroom door. Resting her forehead against the wood. Eventually falling asleep. 

Jinsoul unlocks the door and stares at Hyunjin that fall forward face first. She steps over the groggy girl and makes her way out to the kitchen for her morning coffee. Hyunjin gets up to her hands and knees and crawls after Jinsoul. "What are you doing?" Jinsoul asks clearly unamused. "Please forgive me goddess" Hyunjin tries again. Jinsoul huffs but gets down on one knee and beckons Hyunjin closer. Hyunjin scurries over, eager eyes looking into Jinsouls cold ones. Hyunjins cheek burns but she doesn't bulge. Jinsoul raises her hand to slap Hyunjin again and the girl takes it. Takes it because she knows it's the least she can do. Tears well up in her eyes as the stinging in her cheeks builds and burn more and more after each hit. Jinsoul stands up when Hyunjins cheeks are bright red. "Thank you goddess" Hyunjin says, eyes following Jinsoul as the older moves to the balcony. Jinsoul doesn't pay Hyunjin any attention as she follows her. The fresh morning breeze making Jinsoul stretch her shoulders as she smells the blooming of the spring flowers. "Take off your clothes" Hyunjin does, pulling her shirt above her head and pulling down her pants. Placing them to the side. "Come, have a look out" Hyunjin hesitates but slowly makes her way over, peering out through the balcony bars. "If you stay silent and still, I'll forgive you" Hyunjin looks up at Jinsoul. nodding her head vigorously. Jinsoul goes back into the apartment, making her way over to the playroom. When Hyunjin is about to follow her Jinsoul orders her to stay put and to hold onto the bars and so she does. Jinsoul have her hands full, whip and cane in one hand and a big textured buttplug and dildo in the other. They are already shiny wet from lube and Hyunjin feels moan press at the back of her throat as they toys are forced into her. Arousal building as she feels the textured silicone rub against each other between her inner walls. Jinsoul adjusts Hyunjins hips so she is arching her back. Before stepping back and resting the bullwhip on Hyunjins back. She strikes down the first welt forming on the bare skin. The hits keep coming, marking her entire backside. Hyunjin shrudders as the pain builds and burns. Biting her lower lip and clenching her finger tightly around the metal bars. One last extra hard lashing causes Hyunjin to flex. Her figure quickly deflating, almost collapsing on the spot. She feels the cane tap against her thighs, Hyunjin spreads her legs. Feeling the toys move inside of her. The lashings are hard and Hyunjin forces herself not to close her legs as the pain becomes overwhelming. Tears flow down her face but she doesn't move, despite her limbs shaking she doesn't dare move. This is her last chance to prove herself. "Goddess, please" she pleads. Jinsoul listens. Goes down on one knee and turns Hyunjin around to face her. Hyunjin feels herself being engulfed in a hug and instantly starts sobbing. Grabbing onto Jinsoul as if she's dying. "Goddess" she cries. Jinsoul strokes Hyunjins hair, and reaches for the discarded headband which she reattaches on the top of Hyunjins head. “Lets try this one more time” Jinsoul says and Hyunjin nods her head. This time she won’t mess up.


	5. Good Girls (Yves/Jungeun/Haseul)

There are few things in this world Haseul loves more than being stuffed and fucked senseless by her girlfriends. Haseul finds herself tied down, her ass and face on display. Yves holds her face in her hands while Jungeun flogs her, it tingles and burns. But Haseul stares at her mistress in front of her. Jungeun feels Haseul's aroused folds, smacking the girls ass as she works two fingers into her. Haseul moans, closing her eyes as she feels herself grow wetter. Yves lets go of her face and grabs her by the hair. Placing the textured strap on Haseul's lips. Taking her time to work it down her throat. Jungeun joins, her equally intimidating strap on ready for Haseul's eager mouth. She sucks them as if her life depended on it. Drool pooling on the floor beneath her, she's alternating between the toys until the move away. Their hands fondling Haseul's breasts and caressing her restrained skin. Yves takes out some clothespins. Placing one on Haseul's tongue then on each nipple. She covers the restrained girls already swollen folds completely and Haseul mewls and whimpers the pinching feeling already feeling like it will bring her to an orgasm of their own. Pain engulfing her and mixing with the arousal. Jungeun lines up the toy to Haseul's hole, easing it in and moving it slowly to gage Haseul's reaction. The girl shudders, hips moving to meet the monster that enters her. Yves smiles, gives Jungeun a smack on her butt to signal her to start thrusting. Jungeun does hands on Haseul's hips and tongue in Yves mouth. Jungeun loved when Yves dominated her when she dominated Haseul. But today there where other plans. Pouting when Yves pulls away Yves just smiles at her. Moving so she can place the tip of her toy into Haseul's butt. Haseul moans the ridges on the dildo sending shivers down her spine and into her pussy. The fucking goes until Haseul is unable to comprehend what's happening a fourth or fifth orgasm hitting her. Yves and Jungeun exchange a glance and presses their respective pumps. Fake semen lodging itself deep into the restrained girl. Haseul moans louder. Coming quicker from the feeling of the substance filling her. They squeeze the pump again until Haseul is so full of it it practically oozes out of her. Jungeun goes around and nudges the toy into Haseul's mouth again. The girl eagerly sucking off her own juices and the fake sperm. While Yves spanks her butt and removes the clothespins and lets her out of her restraints and down to the floor.. Haseul screams as blood rushes to her folds and nipples, her tongue sore. But Jungeun silences her by shoving her strap on deeper. Yves digs her nails into Haseul's back and butt, smacking the skin causing Haseul to groan and whimper. Jungeun removes the strap on and pushes Haseul's face into her pussy. Jungeun moans as Haseul's warm tongue licks and sucks her.

"Miss Yves, fuck- ... Fill me" she moans Yves laughs at how pathetic she sounds. Yves walks up behind her and fondles her ass cheeks. Squeezing the flesh then easing the toy into her core. Kim lip moans, the feeling of Yves and Haseul working her at the same time making her knees buckle." You like that don’t you you fucking slut" Yves hisses into her ear and Jungeun nods her head quickly. Feeling Yves hand around her throat as the older chokes her. Her orgasm finally hits her and Jungeun feels the fake sperm fill her. Jungeun sinks down to her knees. Perfect for Yves to fuck her face. So she does, ignoring the choking as the toy is pushed down the kneeling girls throat and more of the substance enter her, filling her mouth and throat. Yves pulls out to repeat the process, filling Haseul's face too. Yves removes the toy and nudges both heads between her legs. Eager tongues competing for the taste of Yves juices. She has a firm hold on each of their heads, controlling the place and allowing them each enough space at the time. She cums and they lick her clean, sucking on her thighs not letting a single drop go to waste. Yves slaps both their faces and grabs their throats, their oxygen cut off. "Thank you miss Yves" the both speak, eyes closing at the pain. Haseul quickly moves down to kiss Yves feet, Jungeun follows not allowing herself to fall behind. Yves flogs their backs as they kiss her feet. thanking her for their orgasms and the semen. Their backs arching and welting from the force. "Thank you miss Yves" they moan. The warm liquid spilling out from their sore holes. A reminder that they belonged to her.

Yves orders them to clean up, the floor messy with fake sperm and their own juices. They lick the floor clean, sucking even the mat clean of their juices. Yves removes the other tools, the floggers and dildos, and the clothespins. Dumping them all in the black basket for cleaning. Haseul is first to nudge her head against Yves leg. Her collared neck on display as she pushed her head to where Yves hand is. Eager to be pet. Jungeun comes mere moments after. Showing her own collared neck. Yves laughs at them, amused at their eagerness. "Let's go shower" she announces and both girls nod. Anything Yves wants they’d do. 

Inside the bathroom Yves helps them clean out the fake sperm using a enema house and flushing it out. They try to hold back but can’t help but moan knowing its Yves doing. They are kneeling on the tiled floor hot liquid flushing their holes clean. Their backs burning when water touches their welted and bruised backs and butts. Yves plays with them, sprays their faces with the shower head. They sputter and choke, cheeks flushed. Yves snickers at them, they’re pathetic, but they don’t move away. Yves taught them well she thinks. She allows them to enter the bathtub that has filled up during the time she tormented the some with the warm water. Their bodies practically melting into the warm soothing bath. Yves joins them, her own muscles relaxing. She puts one foot on each girl who immediately starts massaging her legs and feet.”Good girls” she muses, eyes closed. “Thank you, miss Yves” they say. When Yves moves her legs away they move to massage her back and shoulders and arms. Knowing their mistress enjoys it extra after an hard session. Yves reaches for them and grabs them by the hair. pushing their heads below the surface, when they are allowed up, water flows out of their mouths, gasping trying to catch their breaths. Yves takes out a pair of butt plugs, thick hollow silicone. They whimper as the toy stretches them and groan as the bathtub water flows into them. Yves strokes their faces. “My good girls” she coos. They nod their heads. “Thank you, miss Yves” When they leave the bathtub the plug is removed and the water empties out of them. Yves feels for progress and is pleased at their loosened muscles. They are quick in drying themselves off and kneeling in front of her. Yves bends down, her hands pinching one nipple each. They thank her and follow behind her on their knees as she makes her way to the kitchen. Refilling their bowls with water and some food. Putting her own on a plate and eating by the dinner table as Haseul and Jungeun eats of the floor by the sink. Her good girls indeed.


	6. Worth It (Gowon/Oliva Hye/Yves)

Chaewon is walking circles around her pet. Hyejoo's electric dog ears laying flat against her head, and if the was able to move the tail it would be tucked between her legs. Hyejoo whines softly, big eyes looking concerned at a displeased owner. Chaewon narrows her eyes at the kneeling girl. Stopping to grab a fistful of the long black locks of hair that cascades down her shoulders. Hyejoo's whines grows louder. She tries to hide her face behind her mitten locked hands but Chaewon won't let her. "Look at it" she hisses. Hyejoo doesn't want to. She just wants to hide behind a bed or couch or any large kind of furniture. Chaewon points her finger at Sooyoung.

Sooyoung is strapped down in a metal chair, blindfolded and gagged. Hips bucking as a fucking machine stuffs her with long and slow, teasing movements. She can't move her arms as they are strapped down to the armrests ,legs spread apart and chained to the chair legs. A thick leather collar with a sharp heraldic fork forcing her head up. Sooyoung wears the same dog ears on top of her head except hers are white, stark in contrast to her short dark brown hair. The same tail locked in place matching her ears that are halfway between laying flat and perking up. Hyejoo is pushed towards the restrained girl, head stuffed between her legs and ordered to lick and suck on her clit. She does, her back arching and flexing as Chaewon whips her. Sooyoung jolts and moans increase in volume, ears now laying fully flat against her head. Chaewon makes sure to give Sooyoung a taste of the whip too. Sooyoung flexes and squirms in her restraints when her orgasm is near. Hyejoo's tongue warm and sloppy. Sooyoung begs through the gag. Trying to close her legs to no avail. Chaewon undoes her gag and smiles as a plea come rolling out of the restrained womans mouth. "Please your majesty, I'm so close. I can't hold it any longer, your highness please it hurts-" Chaewon lets her, watches as Sooyoung screams and flexes as the orgasm come pouring out of her.

The girl is let down, blindfold and collar removed. She sinks down to her hands and knees. Dazed eyes look up at Chaewon who presses the sole of her foot into Sooyoung's face. The exhausted girl sticks out her tongue and tastes. Just like Chaewon likes. "See that wasn't so bad, now was it?" Sooyoung looks down in her lap, shame washing over her. "Bend down" Chaewon orders and Sooyoung complies, sticking her ass in the air and pressing her face to the floor. The whip burns with each lash. He skin feeling as though it has been set on fire. Sooyoung squirms. Chaewon kicks her down, and kicks her butt and core. Sooyoung groans and whimpers. Hyejoo whimpers too, pawing at Chaewon's legs to get her to stop but she grabs hold of Hyejoo's hair and throws her down beside Sooyoung. The elder wraps her arms around the younger and shields her with her own body. “Your majesty please!” Hyejoo screams feeling Sooyoung's body shake on top of her own. Chaewon does, but only to grab a fist full of Sooyoung's hair, making her sit up and forcing her head back and makes her apologize. “Forgive me! your highness.” she whimpers loudly. Body red and bruised, aching all over.

Sooyoung manages to see Hyejoo that remains on the floor unmoved, she is unharmed for the most part, her back side covered in red welts but nothing new from the previous beating. Hyejoo is chained to a wall by the collar wrapped around her throat. Taking in the sight of Sooyoung being forced to take a strap on deep in her throat. Her back flexing as she chokes and drools. Sooyoung doesn't resist, knowing it will only get more painful if she does. Fucking as much as she can down the girls throat. The throat fucking is soon accompanied by face slaps, skin quickly turning red as they land with loud thuds. followed why pained groans. Sooyoung's fake dog ears squirm on top of her head. She moves forward as she gasps for breath, nudging her owners core with her nose. licking the thin fabric that obstructs the view. Chaewon removes the strap on and pull down her panties. Nudging Sooyoung's chin up so their eyes meet. “Please, your highness” Sooyoung begs, big eyes staring into hers. “Go on” Chaewon says and Sooyoung digs in. She licks and nibbles and sucks with desperate movements. Anything to not have to repeat the events of today. Chaewon moans, nails digging into Sooyoung's shoulders. When she gets her release she doesn’t let Sooyoung pull back as she shoves the girl right back in. “Keep going” she demands and Sooyoung does. Her tongue and jaw growing tired but she tries her best. If this is going to make Chaewon treat Sooyoung as well as Hyejoo is, then it’s all going to be worth it. Her dog ears perk up at the thought.


	7. Silly Human (Olivia Hye/ Yves)

The door closes behind them and the lock clicks. Sooyoung doesn't turn around to face the younger, she sinks down to her knees and lets out a breath of air as she awaits Hyejoo's next course of action. Hyejoo nudges Sooyoung down, so she's standing on her hands and knees. "Move slowly to the room" Hyejoo says, voice crisp. Yves does, taking her time to move down the narrow hall into the room she knows Hyejoo is refering too. Sooyoung feels the youngers eyes on her, devouring the sight of her crawling and shuffling across the soft carpet. "Thank me!" Hyejoo roars. Sooyoung freezes, shoulders tensing head spinning. "Thank you, mistress" Sooyoung stutters. Hyejoo's hard hand slaps down on Sooyoung's back. The kneeling girl hisses and ducks her head upon reflex. "Forgive me, my queen" She says equally nervous but at least it's comprehensive this time. "Put on your collar" Sooyoung does, Shaky hands grabbing the piece of leather and the padlock of the floor. After she locked it in place the heavy steel lock dangling in the front, she offers the key to Hyejoo with two hands and a bowed head. "Give me a proper greeting" Sooyung does, leaning down to kiss the younger's feet. Hyejoo grabs Sooyoung by the hair and pulls her along to a spanking bench. locking her arms and legs down again with padlocks through leather bands. Hyejoo strokes scissors across Sooyoung's lower back slowly but surely cutting away at the girls clothes. Sooyoung shivers and struggles. Fear rising as she feels the cold metal against her skin. 

Naked and restrained the first tears roll down her cheeks. "Mistress" she whimpers. Hyejoo's cold fingers stroking her exposed back and butt. Hyejoo ignores her. Digging her nails into the soft skin. the well formed muscles. Sooyoung groans and flexes in her bonds. "Beg me to hurt you" Sooyoung turns her head to look at Hyejoo. Bloodshot eyes shaking. "I said beg!" Hyejoo raises her voice as her eyes darken. "Please hurt me, mistress" Yves says stammering and shaking. Mind racing again. Hyejoo smirks at her, walking around to grab a whip from the wall. and a steel dildo, She attaches it to a fucking machine. Hooks the toy up to a power box before she spreads lube on and eases the toy in. "Is it going to hurt, mistress?" she asks, stammering as she feels the toy enter her. "Yes" Hyejoo responds, taping down electrodes along the restrained girls back, legs and breasts. Hyejoo doesn't start the fucking machine, instead using it as a extra hand to keep the toy from slipping out. The whip slashes Sooyoung's skin, burns as it comes in contact with her skin. She jerks in her bonds, shaking limbs trying to escape. "Mistress please" Sooyoung begs. Hyejoo smiles at her. turning on the electric toys and turning up the voltage. Enjoying the sight of Sooyoung screaming and flexing and struggling. She doesn't need the whip, the electrodes and dildo doing a good job on their own. 

The toys are shut of for a moment. Sooyoung's head slump down and her body goes limp. Gasping for air. "What would the fans say if the saw you like this? their precious strong, girl crush Yves. Is just a fucking pain slut whimpering at the slightest touch" Hyejoo hisses at her. more tears roll down Sooyoung's cheeks, shame and humiliation washing over her. Indeed what would they think if they saw her like this. What would their members even think. Hyejoo removes the electric toys and Sooyoung is released from the leather straps. "Get down" Hyejoo demands. Sooyoung stumbles, weak and tired limbs causing her to crash down and hit her head against the floor with a loud thud. Hyejoo jumps, quickly running over to hoisted the girl up into her embrace. "Fucking hell" she mutters, moving Yves hair aside so she can look if she's bleeding. "Hey, look at me" she says, cupping Sooyoung's face after she made sure there's at least no blood. "Can you hear me?" Hyejoo sounds increasingly worried and it's kind of funny. the duality of the girl. "Sooyoung nods, Hand moving to hold Hyejoo's neck and squeeze it, a habit she had, doing when noticing the younger stressed or dissatisfied. "I'm kind of, very dizzy though" Sooyoung says. Hyejoo lets out a sigh. "Lets rest, you silly human" Sooyoung giggles. "Your favorite silly human, may I add. Hyejoo rolls her eyes but a slight smile makes its way across her lips.


	8. Truth or Dare (Yves/ Chuu)

It's boring the usual gathering of the members and the same dares repeated over and over again. Sooyoung spins the bottle with a bored expression but skilled wrist movement. It goes around and around until it eventually slows down and comes to a halt with the neck of the bottle pointing somewhere between Yeojin and Chuu. They nudge each other and play rock paper scissors. Yeojin picking rock and Chuu losing with her scissors. The members cheer, the loudest coming from the winning Yeojin. Sooyoung places her thumb and pointer fingers under her chin as she ponders what to do to the girl. "Truth or dare?" she begins to ask. Jiwoo sends her a glare. "Dare" Jiwoo picks, Sooyoung have a soft spot for her, she couldn't possibly say anything mean-"I dare you to submit to me" there's a playful glint in her eyes. Jiwoo feels her cheeks heat up. The cheers returning this time with a Haseul covering a laughing Yeojin's ears and Jinsoul scream laughing in spurts again. Jungeun is screaming her face scrunching up. 

"Crawl over on your hands and knees" Sooyoung orders. Jiwoo obeys, ignoring the laughter and cheers of their members. Sooyoung leans in to whisper to her when she arrives. "Tell me what freaky things you're into, Jiwoo" the girls cheeks flushes s deeper red. Head ducking in humiliation and embarrassment. ".. I.. Like getting choked and slapped..." Jiwoo whispers back. "Getting slapped where?" Sooyoung questions, one hand already on Jiwoo's throat cutting her oxygen off. ".. In the face, on the ass.. Anywhere..." Sooyoung hand rises and comes down. The slap echoing across the room. Their members go quiet. Vivi and Heejin gasps in surprise." Sooyoung! " Haseul scolds. Sooyoung grip grow tighter around Jiwoo's throat. She chokes and grabs onto the oldest wrists not to pull her off but to have more contact. "Tell them this is what you want" Sooyoung says. Releasing the girls throat and spinning her around. "... I said I liked it" she says, the room fills with snickers and the humiliation makes her grow wetter by the second. Sooyoung slaps Jiwoo's core and the girl collapses to her knees with a loud moan. "Miss-" she says but stops her self by clamping her own hand over her mouth. Sooyoung pulls the kneeling girls head back by her hair. "Do you want more?" she asks. Jiwoo nods, eager. "Yes please" she gasps. They move to their units room and Sooyoung makes sure to lock the door behind them. Hyejoo and Chaewon complains loudly behind the door. "Mistress" Jiwoo moans already on all fours when Yves lets go of her hair. This is all she ever dreamed of. All her wet dreams consisted of. Their soft jaguar unit leader hurting her. Dominating her. 

“Miss Yves” she moans, eye dark with lust as Yves sits down on her own bed. “Come pet” Yves whispers. Beckoning Jiwoo over. Jiwoo does, crawling to where the elder is. “Kiss your way from my feet to my hips” Jiwoo nods, cheeks burning. She starts with the top of Yves bare feet. Slowly kissing her way up, As Jiwoo’s face work the inner side of the legs Jiwoo's hand rub the other part. When Jiwoo is by Yves clothes core Yves pull her back by the hair and slaps her face. Jiwoo flinches, the pain soothing her cheeks. The slaps keep coming, hard and fast and Jiwoo loses herself in the warmth that grows between her legs. A hard kick to her core sends Jiwoo toppling forwards, her own face buried in Yves naked thighs. “Fu- mistress…” Jiwoo breathes. “You like calling me that don’t you?” Yves asks, her hands lacing through Jiwoo's hair and stroking her back. “Yes, mistress” Jiwoo responds, her eyes ready to do whatever humiliating task the elder asks of her. “Come up, kiss my neck” Jiwoo's eyes soften. “I’d be honored, mistress” Jiwoo says a soft smile decorating her lips. She moves up, sitting face to face in Yves lap as she moves her hair to the side and brushing Yves hair behind her bare shoulder. She kisses the skin, leaving her lipstick stains along the neck and shoulder, nibbling on the skin before she starts to suck. Yves gasps and moans, fingers grabbing onto Chuu’s back. “Good” she whispers. Jiwoo sucks and licks smiling into the neck as the moans come pouring out of Yves neck. “You like that?” she teases. Yves pushes Jiwoo down, face up against the soft bed. Yves straddles the youngers hips, pinning her hands beside her head. “Fu-Yves” she moans, grinding her hips against Yves. Desperate for contact. “Beg me” Yves demands.


	9. Dicking Down (Yves/Olivia Hye)

Hyejoo liked being forced to submit. Liked Yves rough hands all over her body.

Yves nudges past Hyejoo in the kitchen, the younger in retaliation kicks her butt. Yves send her a glare. Only moment later Hyejoo is up against a wall. Hands pinned by her head. Cold metal accompanied by a click. Secures her wrists behind her back. Hyejoo struggles as the realization dawns on her. She can see something protrude between Yves legs. "Wha-" before she can speak her panties are pulled down to her knees and her body turned around, so she's facing the wall. Hyejoo feels a well-defined phallus head probe her, followed by a dotted shaft that scrape at her walls. "Fuc-" Yves starts fucking her. The toy hitting all the right spots as Yves rolls her hips. It picks up in speed, the dotted texture starting to burn as they rub her insides. Hyejoo opens her mouth but the only thing that comes out is a moan. 

"You're dead" Hyejoo hisses, eyes rolling back into her head as her knees buck under the pleasure. Yves slaps Hyejoo's bare ass, until both cheeks are deep red. The younger screams, anger flaring up inside of her as she struggles. "You son of a bitc-" Yves yanks Hyejoo's her head back by her hair. "I'm going to hurt you, until you're kissing the soles of my fucking feet" Yves threatens. She pushes Hyejoo harder against the wall. Fucking her faster. Hyejoo tries to move, struggle away but Yves hold is strong and unyielding and Hyejoo's arms are restrained behind her back. 

After Hyejoo cums a couple times Yves pulls out, and let's go, letting her collapse to the floor before she pulls her up by the hair and shoves her face down the textured toy. Hyejoo glares as she chokes on her own juices and the toys silicone. Yves smirks down at her, slapping her cheeks until they are as deep red as her butt. Tears roll down Hyejoo's cheeks but her eyes remain fuming angry. Yves pushes the dick deeper and deeper until the entire toy is down her throat. The texture tormenting her. "I bet you love this, the submitting, the force, the aggression, the humiliation" Yves pulls Hyejoo off and pushes her back, making her fall back and hitting the floor. She scrambles to move away, or up, or anywhere. Yves quickly squirts out and applies some heating lube before she drags Hyejoo by the leg and lifts her up by the hips so she can start taking her from behind. Hyejoo struggles. But when Yves enter her again she feels her body give way. The heat building with each thrust. It burns a little but she's sure that's the friction from the dots and not the lube itself. Yves maneuvers Hyejoo over so she's laying on her side. Each new position hitting new spots that keeps Hyejoo going over the edge again and again. Yves holds Hyejoo's face down using the sole of her naked foot. "Lick it!" she demands and Hyejoo obliges. Anything at this point. She can't even count how long Yves have been fucking her or how many orgasms she reached. Or how many slaps she taken on her thighs, butt and face as Yves keep pounding her. 

The feeling of Yves dicking her down with such aggression has Hyejoo gasping, moaning and groaning. Yves starts slapping the youngers skin again. Moving from her thighs to her stomach and pussy then up to her chest. The skin turning red at the hard treatment. Hyejoo eyes rolls back in her head as the final orgasm hit her before Yves pull out. 

Hyejoo feels herself being lifted up and then place down on a soft mattress. She can’t open her eyes yet. Head still spinning as the remnants of the pleasure and pain keep her world dark. When she opens her eyes she sees Sooyoung who offers her a water bottle. “Help, please” Hyejoo whines the older smiles and opens the water bottle before pouring it into Hyejoo's parched throat. The girl snuggles into Sooyoung's chest taking in her scent. She smells of sex and sweat her cherry blossom perfume barely clinging on. “Did you cum?” she whispers. Sooyoung chuckles but shakes her head. “I was too busy dicking you down to care” Hyejoo slaps Sooyoung's shoulder in protest a whine erupting from her throat. Hyejoo pushes herself up and and snakes her hands down between Sooyoung's legs. It’s warm and moist and she can tell she enjoyed herself as much as Hyejoo had. “May I?” She asks, Puppy eyes begging for permission. “Go on, ahead” Hyejoo pulls down the obscuring fabric, placing her tongue down the base of Sooyoung's folds and licks a couple times before she starts to nibble and suck. Feeling Sooyoung shudder and wrap her legs around Hyejoo to push her closer. she sucks on the clit, slipping her fingers into the elder. Sooyoung moans, its deep and raw and its everything Hyejoo loves about the elder. Licking and sucking harder and faster she feels Sooyoung clench down around her fingers. Hyejoo drinks the cum as it comes flowing out. Savoring the taste as she licks her clean and sucks as much as she can on the bedding to save the last she can. Sooyoung grabs a fist full of her hair and pulls her up. Their lips clash and It’s hungry but tired at the same time. Hyejoo submits letting Sooyoung's tongue roam her. She slides down beside the elder and hugs her close. Their bodies melting into each other. “My good, Hyejoo” Hyejoo smiles and buries her face into the crook of Sooyoung's neck before they fall asleep exhausted.


	10. Aeongie (Heejin/Hyunjin)

It's warm and soft, the smell of lemongrass lingering in her nose. Hyunjin snuggles closer. Ignoring the toys that vibrate and rotate inside of her. Their loud buzzing sound disturbing their snuggles. "Master" she says, nudging the sleeping figure awake. Heejin stirs, rubbing her face with one hand and grabbing onto Hyunjin with the other. "Make me dinner" she speaks voice deep from sleep. "Aeong, Master" Hyunjin rises from the bed, her legs shaking more than she expected them to. Slowly moving to the kitchen she fishes out the ingredients and starts preparing some kimchi fried rice. While finishing the meal the toys are turned up and Hyunjin feels her knees buckle. "..A-aong" she whines. Heejin slaps her ass before grabbing a handful. "Take it" she whispers voice dark but not the sleepy kind. "Kneel" Hyunjin does, pushing the pan of fried rice away from the heat as she does. No more burned food. 

Hyunjin's big cat like eyes looking up at Heejin’s perfect face. "Master" she sighs. "Does Hyunjinie want to cum?" Hyunjin nods her head. Her whole being aching. Needy for Heejin. "Master, please..." Hyunjin breathes out. Heejin turns up the vibrations again and this time to the max. Hyunjin shudders, eyes still pleading."Hold it" Heejin demands and Hyunjin nods her head. Heejin holds Hyunjins chin in her hand. Observing as the girl nears her orgasm. "let go" she says and Hyunjin crumbles. Body going limp as the pleasure swallows her whole.Hyunjin is immediately ordered to remove Heejin's pants and underwear using her teeth. Then ordered to eat her out. Hyunjin obeys, eager to please. She feels Heejin’s hands lace into her hair, massaging her scalp. "Good girl" Heejin growls. Feeling the pace increase at the praise. "Don't you dare leave a single drop behind" Heejin says, moving forwards so she is now standing over Hyunjin, her leg over one of Hyunjin’s shoulders. Heejin squeezes her thighs together, smooshing Hyunjin along with it as she cums. She ejaculates, liquid squirting out and into Hyunjin’s eager mouth. The girl makes sure to clean her up before she pushes her head into Heejin’s flexing abs.

Hyunjin follows behind Heejin as she moves to the couch. Laying down yet again. Hyunjin paws at her, whining. "Come" Heejin says patting the space beside her. “Aeong!” Hyunjin chirps and gets into Heejin’s lap. “..Dinner master” Hyunjin reminds, face buried in Heejin’s soft hair. Heejin’s hands move down to grab hold of the others ass, enjoying the wiggle as she slaps the skin. “Go on, I’m waiting” Heejin says. Hyunjin moves back off the couch and into the kitchen. Her body aching for more of her masters touch.


	11. Sir (Yves/Jungeun)

It's disgusting, shameful and humiliating. But she loves it. Loves submitting herself to the cruel whims of Yves that torments her beyond what Jungeun can comprehend. Jungeun has her face pressed against the floor, Yves naked foot keeping her in her place. The firm leather strands beating her back side raw. Jungeun lost count, her head spinning as the pain, arousal and adreneline mixes like a cocktail in her chest. Shaking her heart violently. Yves rubs her sole against Jungeun's cheek for good measure before removing it and allowing the girl up again. "Thank you, sir" It slips past her lips before her brain can register it. She's used to it. Yves beautiful, cold, harsh touches and torments. 

The candle driblets are hot, stinging her already sensitive skin with each drop. Jungeun whimpers and shifts, Doing her best at staying focused. The mean shock collar around her neck punishing her for moving too far out of position. Jungeun screams, It feels like being stung by a bee. "Sir, please" Jungeun begs. Mercy is not what's on todays menu. Yves smiles at her, eyebrows raising as Jungeun begs for mercy. "Good girls get mercy, Jungeun gets humiliation" she says. Jungeun ducks her head. Yves won't let her, grabbing a fistful of the light brown locks the pulls the head back and pushes her fingers in Jungeun's mouth and down her throat. The girl chokes and struggles. Fingers moving deeper and deeper. When Yves removes her hand Jungeun coughs and gasps for air, her breathing irregular. The older lets go and fetches another device of torture. Nipple clamps, they attach easily, jagged teeth biting down on skin. There's bells that ring with each movement, and weights that makes the clamps bite down harder. "... Sir" Jungeun hisses at the pain. Yves smiles at her, amused. 

The older gets into her strap on harness, ordering Jungeun to help fasten it. The younger does. Shaky hands moving to pull the bands tight against the others hips. Her eyes focus on the long shaft of the dildo. Jungeun is kneeling with her hands in her lap as she awaits permission to devour the toy. Yves turns it on, the fake dick rotating into empty air. Jungeun opens her mouth. Ready to take it, however Yves wants her too. Yves takes out a condom, ripping the package open and checking so it is facing the right side before she orders Jungeun to hold the condom steady and keep her mouth open behind it. The older steps closer grabs Jungeun by the hair and pushes the toy into the condom and down the younger's throat with one swift motion. Jungeun's hands land on Yves thighs as she chokes on the toy. She feels drool fall from the sides of her mouth as the toy is repeatedly shoved in and out of her mouth. 

"On all fours" Yves speaks. Pulling Jungeun off and onto the floor. The girl obeys, moving to she steady herself on her hands and knees. Yves hand is warm against Jungeun's already wet core. A finger entering to prepare her. A second joins, thrusting so hard the nipple clamp bells ring. The fingers retreat and are quickly replaced by the dildo. It fills her up then starts to rotate inside of her. "Tell me what's happening" Yves says, one hard slap landing on Jungeun's bare ass cheek. "It moves inside of me" she mewls. Desperate hips moving back and forth on the toy. "Do you want it?" Yves's voice is low, hands hard as the slap the other side of Jungeun's butt. "Yes, please sir" Yves moves at that. Hips thrusting into the girl as she turns up the rotations. Jungeun moans, body buckling under the pleasure. The olders hands on her hip keep her steady and in place though. Her body tenses, and it explodes before she manages to voice it between her moans. Yves of course punishes her by giving her a electric shock through the collar around her neck. It only adds to the next orgasm that draws nearer by the second. Jungeun starts to struggle with breathing. It's too much at the same time. a second orgasm ripping out of her followed by a third. "Yves please" she begs but it falls to deaf ears. The fucking continues and her breathing grow more and more difficult. "Owl, Owl!" she exclaims. It halts, Everything goes black. She feels Yves pull out of her and remove the collar and clamps, but she can't see. She can tell her eyes is open but for some reason it's all black. Yves puts her arms under Jungeun's legs and neck as she lifts the younger. Slowly maneuvering her to the bed. Jungeun's limp body sink into the soft duvet. as her sight return she sees Yves sitting by the side of the bed. Her hand laced with Jungeun's own. "Sir" Jungeun rasps. Yves smiles at her, rubbing circles on the back of her hand and caressing her sweaty face. "It's alright, rest" she says. Jungeun pulls Yves close, arms reaching to hold her. Yves smiles. Moving to lie down beside her and hold her close. Placing a kiss on the side of Jungeun's head as she slowly falls asleep in Yves embrace.


	12. Anything (Jinsoul/Jungeun)

Jinsoul isn't sure what exactly it is about it, but it drives her crazy. The view of Jungeun kneeling in front of her, a skintight leather hood with holes for her nostrils and a cut out for her mouth and chin. Jungeun doesn't resist, just like Jinsoul likes it. She whines and cries but never resists.

Jinsoul's fingers feel deep in Jungeun's throat. The girl choking and whimpering at the intrusion. "My good little lippie" Jinsoul muses, running her other hand across Jungeun's bare chest, pinching the nipples. Jungeun moans the pain sending pleasure waves straight down to her core. Jinsoul retracts her hand from Jungeun's mouth. Using both hands to fondle her chest and nipples. Jinsoul pulls Jungeun up to her feet by her nipples and leads her to the prepared chains. Jungeun's hands are outstretched to her sides, a cm slack. Her collar secured to a chain from behind and a pair of nipple clamps pulled taunt from the front. Jinsoul enjoys the sight of her toy being secured by the chains pulling her from all sides. Running her cat o' nine down Jungeun's abs. The girl twitches, recognizing the strands of braided leather and protruding knots. "... goddess" Jungeun breaths. Voice pleading. "please hurt me" Jinsoul smiles at her. Before delivering the first lashing on Jungeun's front. Jinsoul alternates, turning both front and back equally sore and raw. Welts forming as the force used increases. Jungeun pulls helplessly at the restraints, the chains rustling as she moans and whimpers. Jinsoul inspects her work, the younger marked so much and so hard the welts are a deep red color. "Thank you goddess" Jungeun whispered out of breath. She is given a couple minutes to breath as Jinsoul takes out a couple red soy wax candles. Lighting them up and pouring their melted wax down Jungeun's chest, butt, shoulders and on her fingertips and toes. Her skin burns some more. Jungeun starts to whine. "please, it hurts, goddess .." Jinsoul laughs pouring more wax at the time to a whimpering Jungeun. The candles are put out and aside. A rotating dildo secured on a fucking machine and buried to the base in the younger. It goes in smooth Jungeun wet from her tormented state. A Hitachi wand is secured on her clit and the toys are turned on. The vibrator both fucking her deeply and hitting her pleasure spots. Jinsoul starts slapping the wax of the girl. Running her nails down and over her body. Flaking the it off, Jungeun moans, flexing in the restraints as her orgasm nears.

She cums spasming and gasping but the toys doesn't stop. Keeping their relentless pace they quickly fuck her into her second orgasm then her third. It starts to hurt, burning and aching, but the toys keep on going. "Goddess, please" she pleads. Jinsoul strokes Jungeun's hooded face. Pressing her lips to Jungeun's to taste her. Jungeun barely has energy to respond as the fourth and fifth orgasms attack her. Jinsoul slips her tongue into Jungeun's mouth, roaming her. Jungeun starts crying. Left with nothing but pain and forced orgasms as the10th orgasm are ripped out if her. It doesn't stop. "Give me a good reason to stop" Jinsoul says and Jungeun wracks her brain. The pleasure pain clouding her mind. "Please, goddess...please" she doesn't know what else to say. “I’ll do anything, please” Jungeun whimpers. The toys come to a halt. and the hooded girl sighs in relief. Jinsoul frees the exhausted girl from the hood her. Flushed cheeks and bloodshot eyes. Jinsoul cups her cheeks. “My beautiful Jungeun” she coos. “Goddess..” Jungeun breathes. The chains are undone and the girl falls to her knees. She stays still, hands politely in her lap. Awaiting Jinsoul's next course of action. Jinsoul pulls down her panties and steps out of them, allowing Jungeun the view of her perfect sex. "Eat me" she demand and Jungeun dives in. Savoring the taste and feeling of being honored with such a task. She feels fingers lace into her hair and massage her scalp. Jinsoul's thighs twitch her orgasm flowing into Jungeun's eager mouth. "Thank you, goddess" Jungeun whisper. Jinsoul pulls Jungeun up by the hair and presses her lips against the youngers. Jungeun accepts it, submitting into the kiss as Jinsoul tastes herself mixed with Jungeun's saliva. Even as Jinsoul kneads her ass in the palms of her hands Jungeun submits, takes it all. So Jinsoul is pleased and proud of her. Jungeun would do anything for her goddess.


	13. Avoiding (Hyunjin/Heejin)

The fan cheering is loud, Heejin is busy playing with Jiwoo and Yves and as a matter of fact makes a heart with everyone but her. Hyunjin tries to initiate contact which Heejin pretends not to notice as she picks up a fan made banner and flaunts it above her head with a smile. Hyunjin retreats. She tries again when they are seated beside each other and sign albums for the fans but again Heejin busies herself with some fan gifts and her drink, even when there's only ice left rattling. Even in the car Heejin sits with Jungeun and the seat beside Hyunjin, which is always reserved for Heejin is left vacant.

Hyunjin approaches Heejin again at their dorm, grabbing onto the others arm and forcing her to turn around to look at her. "What have I done?" Hyunjin asks. She tries to sound calm and nonchalant but the hurt is leaking through as her voice quiver. Heejin rolls her eyes and jerks her arm free. "You don't think I heard you and Jinsoul? Don't think I heard you moan and scream her name through these paper thin walls?" Heejin's voice is deep and even more pissed than when Hyunjin pushed her out during song selection on mix9. The pang in her heart is the same, the guilt mixed with the knowledge that she needed to. Needed for Heejin's sake." Oh, but I know, you're always so soft for Jinsoul. Only caring about dumb little me when I'm just about done with you" Heejin doesn't have the energy to do this again."Don't do this..." Hyunjin says, she feels a lump in her throat that keep pushing up and threatens to let tears fall. "God forbid you give a single fuck about me and my stupid emotions-"

Hyunjin grabs Heejin's face and collides their lips. Desperate lips moving against each other, making way for even more desperate tongues. Hyunjin pushes Heejin down on her bed, straddling her lap as she pins her wrists by her head." Let me show you something" Hyunjin says. She starts placing soft kisses along Heejin's jawline and down her throat. Heejin moves her hands over her head as she feels Hyunjin start to remove her shirt. She hears the clicking of locks and suddenly she can't move her hands down. Heejin opens her eyes and looks up at her wrists to find them cuffed to the headboard. Hyunjin start to pull down Heejin's pants and panties. "I'll show you what Jinsoul showed me." she whispers, nails clawing at Heejin's bare skin as she buries her face and starts licking and sucking. Heejin jolt, the warmth of the others mouth making her melt deeper into the bed. "You like that, Hekkie?" Hyunjin asks, placing kisses along the girl's inner thighs. Heejin in response nods her head. "... Ye" she breathes. 

Hyunjin pushes her hands under Heejin's shirt up her stomach and to her perfect breasts. She slips under the bra and feels herself melt at the soft warm skin that are Heejin's chest. She doesn't forget Heejin's core as she returns to devouring her, this time she rolls the other girl's nipples between her fingers and makes sure to suck extra hard on her exposed clit. Heejin tenses the knot in her abdomen tightening. "Hyun" Heejin moans, wrapping her legs around the girl's head, pressing her closer. It happens fast and it hits her hard. As the orgasm swallows her whole it makes everything dull beyond that immediate feeling. Hyunjin isn't with her anymore, and she doesn't feel like she's in a bed. Rather she's floating on clouds. She returns, eyes searching and then landing on Hyunjin who's lying beside her. "Unchain me, this instant" Heejin growls. Hyunjin considers the pros and cons but ultimately unchains her when she notices the soft glow in Heejin's eyes. 

Heejin rubs her wrists, a red indent going around both limbs. She reaches for Hyunjin and pulls her in. Their lips colliding in a hungry kiss yet again. "If I ever hear you and Jinsoul moaning each others name again I'm going to kill you" She mutters between peppering kisses. Hyunjin nods hands moving to hug her closer to herself. "Please don't ignore me" she utters in response. Heejin pulls back, so she can look into Hyunjin's big cat like eyes. She smiles as she sees Hyunjin's expression change from hurt to playful as Hyunjin pushes her down and straddles her again.


	14. Trip (Hyunjin/Heejin)

It's not unusual for their dates to be in peculiar places such as their apartment roof during a starry night or inside their local McDonald's surrounded by drunks. But this time, it's different. Hyunjin had planned a camping trip. All the necessarily tools in the trunk of her car. Heejin her girlfriend is sleeping in the passenger seat her head resting against the window. Hyunjin smiles at her. She's so precious. 

Hyunjin pulls up and parks the car by a small cottage. Heejin still in deep slumber. Hyunjin thinks for a moment. Heejin had a kidnapping fantasy so maybe she’d utilize this moment. Hyunjin opens the trunk of the car taking out a blindfold and a bunch of rope she starts by attaching the soft fabric over Heejins eyes before tying her arms behind her back in a chest harness. Once finished the holsters Heejin over her shoulder, one hand keeping her steady and their backpacks in her free hand. Heejin stirs. “Hyunjin?” she asks voice deep from sleep. “Ssh, baby, relax” Hyunjin says. Heejin flexes in the rope "What's going on?" She asks Hyunjin laughs, Fishing out the keys from Heejin's back pocket and unlocking the door. Stepping inside she lets Heejin down on the couch. Heejin flexes and wiggles in the couch. “Hyun” she whine. “I bet you’re excited” Hyunjin teases, Taking out a posture collar and securing it around the restrained girl’s throat. Hyunjin pulls down the restrained girls pants and panties in one motion. Pressing her hand between the already wet folds. "You want me to hurt you?" she leans in close and whispers in Heejin's ear. The girl nods, thrusting her hips in the air. "Yes, please" she breathes. Hyunjin drags Heejin up by the hair and turn her around so she is face down to the couch. Heejin's hard but oh so warm and perfect hands start to beat the skin on Heejin's ass until it's so sore she's sure she won't be able to sit down for days. Hyunjin feels between her legs again. Greeted with even more wetness. she slips two finger in. Thrusting them in and out adding a third smiling as she hears Heejin gasp and wither beneath her. "You like that?" She groans, moving her fingers faster. Heejin just moans and nods her head to the best of her ability. Heejin feels her ass being spanked as Hyunjin keeps fingering her. It feels good at first then it starts to hurt. She whimpers and pleads beneath her t make it stop. To bring back the pleasure that stopped in her core. "Hyun, please" Heejin begs. Hyunjin smiles at her. rubbing her wet and swollen folds before giving it a hard slap. Heejin jerks and yells. Her entire body jolting her hard she almost falls out of the couch. If Hyunjin didn't catch her that is. Hyunjin undoes the posture collar and guides Heejin down to the floor. "Stay" she says a big shit eating grin on her face that Heejin honestly just want to kick from her stupid face. 

Hyunjin fishes out a flogger strokes it along Heejin's face then positioning Heejin so her hips is in the air. "Count" She says, delivering the first hit. Heejin jerks, "O-one!" she yells. Hyunjin's smile broadens. She takes her time to deliver hit upon hit. Until Heejin's legs are so sore she can't keep them up any longer. "Hyunjin!" she exclaims her body heaving on the floor. "Come" Hyunjin says enjoying the sight of Heejin crawling to face her, Her long brown hair covering her face. Hyunjin leans down, moving the hair to the sides, so she can watch the beautiful face of her girlfriend. "Take out a toy" Hyunjin places her bag on the floor a couple meter from Heejin. Enjoying the sight of Heejin crawling with her sore butt and legs, arms secured behind her back. Heejin takes the bag flap between her teeth to open the bag then buries her head taking out whatever she can get a grip on with her mouth. She moves her head back, and nudges the bag over so it's contents fall out. She then moves to grab the dildo. She delivers the toy, Hyunjin ruffles her hair. "Good girl" she coos. She nudges Heejin’s legs apart and slips a couple finger into her core. It’s warm and wet and Heejin practically cums the instant Hyunjin’s fingers enter her. The well shaped tip of the toy enter her. Rubbing against her walls. “Fuck-” Hyunjin’s hand comes down onto Heejin’s thigh. “Quiet” Hyunjin scolds. Heejin whimpers and nods. The rest of the toy enter. “Please” She begs. Hyunjin grabs the rope harness and pulls Heejin, so she’s sitting on her knees with her back straightened. The toy is kept in place by Hyunjin’s foot. Heejin grind her hips, desperate for more. “Fuck yourself” Hyunjin demands and Heejin eagerly does. Rocking her hips back and forth, up and down until her juices come pouring out of her. Heejin slumps forward, stopped by Hyunjin’s firm hold on the rope that restrains her hands behind her back. 

Hyunjin nudges Heejin off the toy and onto the floor, face first again. She feels the toy falls out and Hyunjin grabs Heejin by the hair and drags her towards the door. She pushes Heejin into the grass. Her foot keeping her face down in the mud as she stands over her. Heejin struggles beneath her. The air cold against her exposed skin. Hyunjin takes out the blindfold again but this time Heejin struggles. “Don’t!” she exclaims. She feels a steel collar locked around her neck and hears a connecting chain rattling as it too is locked in place. “Hyun, no!” Heejin whine, panic evident. “Ssh, do you want the neighbors to hear you?” Heejin grow quiet at that. She still struggles in her restraints however. 

“What will they think when they see your pathetic body in the dirt” Hyunjin taunts. She leans down and feels the growing arousal of the submissive girl. “I should just leave you like this, until the neighbor’s dog comes to gnaw on you” Heejin’s protest grow louder again. “or until a couple birds nib on you” Heejin starts to plead. “No please, please!” Hyunjin pinches Heejin’s thigh, laughing as she screams and jerks, trying to move away. 

Hyunjin unchains her and carries her inside. Heejin has gone limp and docile. Hyunjin puts her down in a bathtub and unties her as water starts to fill. “Breathe” Hyunjin soothes, stroking Heejin’s face and hair to urge her to come back from the sub drop. Heejin stares at Hyunjin, her glazed over eyes just blankly staring at the woman in front of her. “Hyun?” Heejin sounds confused, she reaches for Hyunjin and pulls her into a hug. “Don’t leave” she whispers. Hyunjin melts into the hug. “I won’t” she promises.


	15. Hidden Toys (Yerim/Jinsoul)

The dorm is quiet save for the moans and whimpers bouncing of the walls. Jinsoul is wearing a leather blindfold and a soft silicone ball gag that forces her jaws open. Her wrists crossed behind her back by wrist cuffs locked to opposing thigh cuffs. Yerim is rough as usual, pulling Jinsoul by the hair forcing her head back and spanking the elder's ass as she pounds into her. Jinsoul pull at the restraints and mewls the second orgasm hitting her. Yerim however doesn't stop. Instead, she nudges Jinsoul's legs further apart and changes angle. Pulling out then slamming the whole length in. Jinsoul sinks down to the floor when Yerim pulls out. Her pussy sore and swollen from the abuse she's drooling all over herself due to the gag. Yerim laughs at her at the pathetic state she's in.

Yerin lifts Jinsoul’s hips and fucks her some more. Jinsoul starts begging through the gag but it falls into deaf ears. Yerim orders Jinsoul to move herself down the toy. Jinsoul does clearly exhausted. She feels something cold poke her sphincter it goes in one bead at the time until the entire butt plug is firmly in place. Jinsoul moans louder. Yerim starting to fuck her relentlessly again. Jinsoul is sure they fucked everywhere except the other members beds at this point. 

They hear the melody of the door pin being entered and the lock opening. Yerim quickly drags Jinsoul into their units room. "Quiet" she orders and Jinsoul struggles not to whimper as Yerim pounds her against the wall. "Guys, are you awake? I need to get to my clothes" Jungeun speaks through the door after she tried opening the door and found it locked "Be right out!" Yerim responds cheerily. Yerim pulls out much to Jinsoul’s relief. However, she is quickly filled again by a even thicker dildo. Yerin ties some rope around Jinsoul’s waist and under the toys to secure them in place before freeing Jinsoul from the cuffs, gag and blindfold. Jinsoul jumps as the vibrator not dildo starts to rotate inside of her. She feels her knees buckle but Yerim keeps her up "Now, we’ll go out and enjoy dinner with the others, and we'll see how good you can be for me" Yerim says. Turning up the speed. Jinsoul shudder. "No, please..." 

They get dressed loose pants and hoodie. Jungeun slinks into the room and heads straight to her wardrobe. Jinsoul doesn't meet her eyes, too ashamed. The kitchen and living room is lively. Sooyoung jokingly wiping her tears as Jiwoo shows her something on her phone. Managing being loud, however that works. Haseul and Yeojin is prepping in the kitchen so that's where they head too. The rotations speed up, Jinsoul manages to slam her forehead against a cabinet door as she topples forward. "Jesus, Jinsoul are you okay?" Haseul sounds worried but Jinsoul shakes it off ".. Yeah" even Yerim checks if she's okay. As if her forehead even is important now. At a moment when it feels as if her core is on fire. Jinsoul limps over to the couch, sitting far away from everyone else. They can’t get too close. Jinsoul fears they’ll hear the loud buzzing of the toys and smell the arousal. Yerim smirks at her, sticking one hand in her pocket she dials up the speed and chuckles as Jinsoul’s eyes bulge out of their sockets. The members eyes turn to look at Jinsoul’s eccentric behavior. “What’s with you?” Jungeun asks, her eyes judging the older. Jinsoul stands up, moves to the bathroom and locks herself in. If she is forced to cum, by god she will not be surrounded by the other members. Yerim follows, she knocks on the door until Jinsoul crawls over and unlocks. Yerim locks the door behind her again. She pulls Jinsoul up by her hair and they kiss. She pulls down Jinsoul’s pants and unties the rope, letting the toys fall out of her so she can fill her with her fingers. Jinsoul comes the moment Yerim enter her. She slumps down, hands desperately clinging onto the younger as she slips to the ground. “Please” she begs. “No more, please” She holds Yerim’s ankle. Any contact to keep her grounded. “You’ve done so good” Yerim muses, she kneels down and holsters Jinsoul’s limp figure into her embrace. 

“Guys, dinner?” Haseul speaks through the door. “We just need to shower first” Yerim says. she looks down to Jinsoul who barely manages to keep her eyes open. “Or a bath” she whispers. Jinsoul smiles at that.


	16. Enough (Vivi/Haseul)

Vivi grabs Haseul by her wrists, her grip strong and unyielding. "Kneel" she says but Haseul shakes her head and tries to move away. Vivi hooks her foot into the hollow of Haseul's knee. The girl falling down to her knees. "See that wasn't so hard" Vivi muses. Haseul gulps. "... I'm sorry, miss" she says but Vivi smiles "I'm going to make sure you are" A shiver runs down the kneeling girls spine at those words. She never meant to disobey, but she always had a tendency to. She was the group's leader god-damn it. So whenever Vivi offered support or reprimanded her it felt odd and out of place despite her being older.

Haseul feels Vivi's hand press on her neck, right at the top. Her oxygen runs out, and she struggles in Vivi's hold. "Miss please" Haseul coughs when the pressure stops and air flows into her lungs again. The pressure returns but this time it doesn't leave so quickly. Haseul tries go jerk Vivi's hands away but the lack of air leaves her too weak the elder chuckling at her fruitless attempts. When she feels air in her lungs again a firm slap marks her right cheek. Haseul barely have time to think of a response until another cruel hit lands on her left cheek. Vivi takes out the steel collar, padlocking it in place followed by matching cuffs that too are padlocked shut. "Show me your palms" Haseul does holding her hands together and extending them palm side up for Vivi. The elder uses a riding crop and slaps down hard. Haseul’s hands stinging. She tries retreating her hands but quickly extends them again when she sees the displeased look in Vivi's eyes. "Down" Vivi says, tapping the floor with the riding crop. Haseul bows down, following the tool with her eyes. Vivi moves it along the floor to her left foot. Haseul moves forwards kissing the shoe. "Good, now lick it" Haseul does, making sure to get each nook and cranny before Vivi allows her to clean the other shoe. Vivi lifts her skirt and the fake dick falls forward. Haseul isn't sure how she didn't see it til now. It has a well-defined head and ribbed shaft. Haseul licks her lips, she knows what Vivi wants her to do. Vivi however takes out a condom, rips it open and pushes it up from the bottom, holding it out for Haseul. "Put it on" she says, Haseul nods and reaches for the condom but Vivi moves it back. "With your mouth silly" Haseul freezes. Unsure eyes looking up at Vivi's. Vivi raises her eyebrows at her. Haseul takes the edge of the condom and pushes it onto the soft silicone. "All the way" Vivi says noticing Haseul stopping. Shifting her eyes pleading to Vivi that doesn't budge. Slowly Haseul puts her mouth to the tip of the toy and condom, pushing herself down. Vivi laces her fingers in Haseul’s hair and pushes her all the way down. Haseul’s nose to Vivi’s crouch. Haseul tries to move back, the toy deep in her throat. Vivi forces Haseul’s head back and forth. Her throat already feeling sore from the well protruding texture of the toy. Drool leaking from the corners of her mouth. Haseul is let off coughing, trying to catch her breath. Vivi guides Haseul’s hands to support her body by grabbing the couch as she lines up the toy with Haseul’s entrance. It goes in, deep and fast and Haseul feels her legs give way. Vivi’s hands under her hips keeps her standing as the toy massages her insides. The texture hitting all the spots they need as Haseul’s eyes roll back into her skull and moans fill the room. Vivi slaps Haseul’s butt the girls moans and whimpers growing in volume as she does so. Vivi pulls out, its abrupt and it feels empty. "Kneel" Haseul does, slipping down the couch and turning around to face the elder. "That’s one, you won't be allowed to cum until you reached twelve." Haseul nods. Unsure what they are counting but having to show she understood nonetheless.

Haseul eats out the elder, another counting, then ordered to fuck her with her favorite ribbed toy. Haseul does. Earning yet another point after Vivi reached her orgasm. "What else can I do to serve you?" Haseul is eager for her own orgasm having given Vivi two in a short span of time. "Lick me clean" Haseul does, licking the sticky residue on the elders folds and thighs. "And suck the toy clean" Haseul hesitates but gives in. Bobbing her head up and down the toy in Vivi's grasp. Sucking to get the juices off. She moves to lick and suck from the sides. "Good, that's two points" Haseul's eyes light up. She's already at five, only seven left.

Haseul is spanked, bare ass across Vivi's lap as the oldest hands come down to punish her. Only when her entire butt is covered in deep red she is given her point. Vivi decides to rest some. She allows Haseul to lay in her lap as she closes her eyes and sleeps for a moment. Haseul buries her face in Vivi’s neck. Core on fire as she waits for more tasks to do to earn her points. Haseul thinks for a moment if it’s worth taking the shot masturbating and giving herself an orgasm while Vivi is asleep. The older stirs the moment Haseul shifts. As if knowing her thoughts. Her tired eyes observing the younger. “Kiss me” Vivi rasps. She does, moving, so she’s hovering over Vivi, so she can connect their lips. The older’s hands snake around her shoulders and lace into her hair pulling her close. "Do you want to cum?" Vivi whispers after they pulled away from their kiss. "..I haven't earned twelve points yet" Haseul says. She's like that, always. Stubborn with rules and always thinking she needs to earn everything. Vivi cups her cheek then proceeds to pinch it. "You've done enough, already" Vivi says. It's simple and Haseul can tell she doesn't just mean the small tasks during their session. The older flips their positions. Haseul pinned beneath her as she starts to strip her bare. She takes her time, making sure Haseul is aroused as she places butterfly kisses along her jawline, down her neck. Licking and sucking Haseul's nipples before moving down to devour her nether regions. Haseul jolts when Vivi's mouth makes contact she feels her eyes roll back in her head and her fingers desperately grasping the older. "Vivi" she moans. It doesn't take long before her orgasm hit her. Vivi makes sure to keep licking as Haseul rides the orgasm and eventually return. Vivi moves up, placing more kisses along Haseul's stomach up to her neck until their lips meet again. "Thanks" Haseul breathes. Hugging the older woman close to herself.


	17. There is Always (Jinsoul/Hyunjin)

There's always Jinsoul. All Hyunjin has to do is sink to her knees and press her forehead against the floor for Jinsoul to notice her.

They're alone in Jinsoul's apartment where Hyunjin belongs. Jinsoul pats Hyunjin's hair. "Face me" she whispers voice gentle. Hyunjin does. Lifting her head from the floor. Jinsoul's eyes are mesmerizing. Even more so in the dimly lit space. The older places her hand under Hyunjin's chin and nudges her closer. "Thank me, Hyunjin" as she crawls closer she does. "Thank you, Goddess" she breathes. Afraid to disturb the serenely that surrounds them.

Jinsoul's fingers ghost over Hyunjin's bare neck. The younger closes her eyes and relishes in the feeling. Jinsoul's fingers move up, lacing into Hyunjin's hair and pulls her closer. Their tongues clash as they make out. Hyunjin moans as Jinsoul devours her. It's warm and firm but also a bit sloppy. But she loves it. Jinsoul pulls Hyunjin back and orders her to stand on her hands and knees. She takes her seat on Hyunjin's bare back, nails rasping against perfect skin. Hyunjin shivers, a moan slipping past her lips when she feels Jinsoul's fingers enter her. Hyunjin is weak, for Jinsoul and for an orgasm. "Goddess, please" she begs hips moving to thrust back onto the oldest fingers. Jinsoul chuckles, hand pulling back to slap Hyunjin's butt. It makes her jolt but also more aroused. Jinsoul stands up and Hyunjin in response turns around and kneels. Eager eyes observing and awaiting Jinsoul's next move. "Give me the rope" She speaks.

Hyunjin gets up on her hands and knees again. Looking around the room until she spots a pile of coiled hemp rope by the curtain covered windows. Hyunjin grabs the rope with her teeth and moves back to where Jinsoul is. She accepts the rope, and directs Hyunjin's hands behind her back. She ties her into a chest harness, the rope pushing her chest out between the rope that goes over and under them. Hyunjin flexes in the ropes. It's unyielding as usual, like Jinsoul's arms a Sunday morning. Jinsoul lifts Hyunjin and places her upside down on the couch. She pulls down her own panties and lowers herself onto Hyunjin's face. The girl eagerly begins the task. Jinsoul pushes Hyunjin's legs apart and start to slap the skin on Hyunjin's exposed core and around it. The skin turning red upon the repeated beating. Hyunjin screams into Jinsoul. Pained moans sending vibrations as she sucks and lucks to the best of her ability. Jinsoul doesn't forget about Hyunjin's chest. Pinching and pulling on the nipples as she slaps the soft mounds of flesh. Hyunjin screams more. Her body trying to jerk away but firmly held in place by Jinsoul's thighs that are wrapped around her head and Jinsoul's hands pushing her down against the soft material. Jinsoul's juices flow into Hyunjin's mouth and onto her face. The older standing up to fetch her strap on. It is secured around her hips and she pushes the tip against Hyunjin's lips, the younger lets the toy slip into her mouth and quickly struggles to breathe as it goes down her throat. Jinsoul keeps slapping Hyunjin's core, thighs and breasts. All while fucking her face with such vigor and force that Hyunjin's face quickly get covered in her own spit as she chokes against the plastic toy.

Once satisfied Jinsoul pulls out, slapping Hyunjin's spit covered face and moves her up to the backrest so she can take her from behind. Jinsoul pulls on Hyunjin's hair forcing her head back as she relentlessly pound into her. Hyunjin moans, desperate pleas to cum but Jinsoul ignores her. She lets go of Hyunjin's hair so she can start to spank her ass as she fucks. It sends the younger over the edge. Pleas increasing in volume. "Goddess, please, may I? GODDESS" Jinsoul laughs at her, her desperation. "go on" Jinsoul says and Hyunjin crumbles as she cums. Her orgasm squirting out if her. Hyunjin goes limp, held up by Jinsoul's grip on the chest harness. Jinsoul pulls out. And delivers one last open handed slap to Hyunjin's core. "Thank you Goddess" Hyunjin yells as her body jolt and collapse onto the couch. "My good girl" Jinsoul coos, untying the rope and pulling Hyunjin into her embrace. "Yes, goddess" Hyunjin breathes. Foggy eyes staring up at the older. No matter what mood Hyunjin is in, there's always Jinsoul putting her back into her place by the elders feet.


	18. Punishment (Jungeun/Heejin)

It's stressful, despite having Yves with her as temporary leader during Haseul's hiatus. The stress builds and just never seems to dissipate. Heejin is one of the troublemakers, defiant and stubborn. She's charming most of the time, but there are moments where Kim Lip can tell Heejin is testing limits. They're alone in the dorm the others enjoying their week off with their family and friends. Heejin nudges Kim lip every time they pass each other. It's not really a push, but it's enough to annoy the living shit out of her. She wraps her fingers around Heejin's throat in pent-up anger, the younger's eyes bulging and jaw dropping. The darkness in Jungeun's eyes being something she never witnessed before. Her knees buck and as suddenly as it came it is gone. Jungeun storms off. Hides in the bathroom where she can lock the door.

"Jungeunie" Heejin calls from outside the bathroom door she sounds oddly concerned for someone who just been in a choke hold. "I'm sorry…" Jungeun says, she unlocks the door and meekly stares at the girl in front of her. Heejin takes Jungeun's hand and guides it back to her throat. "Do it again" Heejin says. Jungeun shakes her head, distressed."I need you to punish me" Heejin breathes. She keeps eye contact as she sinks to her knees. They talk it over and agree that Jungeun should only hurt and punish her when she is disobedient. The term however is left unspecified.

It’s their second day alone, Jungeun asks Heejin to fetch her some water which the younger obeys. Heejin however is quickly bored. She starts tugging on Jungeun clothes and pulling her hair. Until Jungeun unravels and pushes her against the floor with so much force she will probably have a couple bruises to show off afterwards. "I swear to god" Jungeun growls. Heejin moans, desperate fingers tugging at Jungeun's clothes. "You want to get hurt that bad?!" Jungeun growls, she pulls the younger over her lap and starts spanking her. Heejin is quick in apologizing. "I'm sorry!" she repeats as the pain start to build. Jungeun pulls down Heejin's loose pants now spanking Heejin's pantie clad skin. She starts to squirm, desperate to escape and take more at the same time. Jungeun feels the weight on her shoulders lift. Her hand slips and lands on Heejin's soaked core. "Keep your legs spread" Jungeun hisses, nudging Heejin's legs apart again. The hits alternates between her cheeks and core until Heejin is sobbing. Jungeun strokes her hair and pulls her into her embrace. "... More" Heejin whispers into the crook of Jungeun's neck.

Jungeun rips Heejin’s shirt, tears it in two and pulls Heejin out of it. “Kneel Heejin” she growls. The younger does, shaking limbs sinking to her knees. “Bring me your toys” Heejin spring up, quickly shuffling over to her room. Pulling out a big black trunk from under her bed. She returns with the trunk trailing behind her. Jungeun’s eyes moves from Heejin to the trunk behind her. The younger opens and showcases the pile of toys. Flogger and whips curled, joined by different styles of collars, blindfolds and gags. Butt plugs and dildos- “Don’t look at me like that” Heejin mutters, eyes peeking through her fingers as she hides her flushed face. Jungeun buries her hands in the sea of tools locking eyes with Heejin as she does. Heejin moves to press herself against the older’s body when she fishes out a bunched up length of rope. Eager to place her hands behind her back. "Good girl" Jungeun muses and Heejin drop her head, her hair covering her face but her body remaining still. She's skilled, albeit a little rough around the edges but it's not something she hasn't done before. The rope secures her, squeezing her tight. Jungeun pushes Heejin down so her head is to the floor but her ass in the air. Jungeun places one of the dildo's on Heejin's butt, letting it balance as she picks out a flogger. "If it falls off ...let's just say that you'll regret it" Heejin can hear Jungeun's smile as she speaks. The first hit comes hard and fast. The sudden pain causing her to jolt. She remembers the toy and quickly tries to balance it, her eyes shaking as it moves back and forth until it stops. A equally hard hit follows, followed by a fury of five or maybe six hits coming in back to back. Heejin bites her lip, tensing her leg muscles and arms to force her self still. Jungeun drops the flogger, the tool landing on the floor with a thud followed by a loud smack as Jungeun's hand smacks Heejin's already raw butt cheek. The toy topples over and falls into Jungeun's hand. "My my" Jungeun says. Pulling Heejin up to her knees by her hair. Heejin gulps, throat suddenly feeling dry and eyes shaking as she stares at Jungeun's dark eyes. "Forgive me, master"


End file.
